Life is hard let's live it together!
by Skyward Scrub
Summary: Link is your average 18 year-old senior in South Georgia. There's only three things that he cares about above everything else. His car. His friends. And the New Girl that just moved in from New York. Link offers her a ride home one day, and she asks to stay the night with him. How can he resist? Rated T for explicit language and slight sexual themes. Please leave a review!
1. Who's The New Girl?

**Aha! Hello dear friends. I usually go by the name Yen, but, enough about me there's a story to be writen! Lemme know if my writting is satifactory or if it needs improvement. I used to write Vocaloid stories, although I never finished either project I started and ended up losing the files for the chapters I had typed up so I, allthough begrudgingly, abandoned both account and stories. I'm currently sick with nothing else to do and I made this account last night in an attempt to take up writing again... But I will prevail! Probably not. Bah, here I am rambling! Sorry! To the story!**

* * *

><p>Ladies and Gentlemen<p>

I present the first chapter of

"Life is hard, Let's live it together"

"Who's the New Girl?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Links<span>__ POV_

I gently stroked the long, elegant feathers of the bird sitting infront of me. I've always liked birds, never knew why, but I always liked them...

"Such beauty surely can't be matched..." I said aloud, still stroking the hawk perched in it's cage. We were on a trip to the zoo for our biology class. We were _supposed_ to be studying how the animals behaved in close proximity to humans, but I couldn't help but admire them instead of jotting down notes.

"Mr. Hurot, are you taking notes? Or are you going to play with that bird all day?" my biology teacher slightly yelled from her spot on a nearby bench; a scowl addorning her features.

"Sorry Mrs. Simmons... I-... Erm... These birds seem to react well to human interaction, eh?" I chuckled slightly. Smooth Link. Smooth. I started jotting down notes while examined the bird further. Although eventually I stopped and continued to admire the bird instead. I flinched a bit when a hand landed on my shoulder lightly.

"Hey, what'cha doin' there bird-boy?" the firey haired teen chirped, laughing slightly at her new nickname for me.

I scoffed in return, "C'mon now Midna, think of something more original next time," slightly chuckling myself.

She stuck her tongue out in return while pulling down the top of her right cheek, slightly exposing the redish flesh under her eye. She then walked over and crouched beside me, motioning towards the hawk, "Beatiful, isn't it?" she said, offering her hand to the rather large bird.

"I think I figured that out long before you waltzed over there _Firefly_," I muttered putting emphasis on the newfound nickname. Her hair always had a certain sparkle to it. Every time I made a comment about it, she'd always shake her head playfuly, swearing that I was high on some sort of drug.

"I swear, every time I see you, you always mention my hair. How's it look today? Is the LSD making it sparkle again?" she giggled shoving my arm playfuly, making me lose my balance nearly taking a tumble to the hard concrete of the zoo's sidewalk.

"I'm not on LSD!" I yelled trying to regain my balance; a smile on my face.

"Miss Twili, if you would please not bother Mr. Hurot, that'd be great. While you may be done with your notes, he's obviously just starting, even though we've been here for nearly an hour." Ms. Simmons chimmed in, hovering over me as I tried to regain my balance.

Midna simply nodded and walked off after waving. She went straight for our other friends who were all sitting on a bench on the other side of the koala exhibit. She sat down to one of her friends. '_What was her name again..? Sulda..? Delta..? Or was it Zelda? She is rather cute...' _I thought to myself. I shook the thought from my head. _'I like Trish... Not the new girl... Hell I don't even know her!'_ I found myself staring at the new girl and I believe she noticed; seeing as she was slightly blushing, brushing aside a golden strand of hair from her face. I quickly looked away and continued working until it was time to leave.

I stood up from where I was crouched down near the bear exhibit. I clicked the pen I had in my head and shoved it into the pocket of my black and neon green hoodie with a black triforce across the chest and a symble of the goddes on the back in black aswell. Patricia waked by with her friend, Katlen. They were laughing as they walked at some joke unknown to me. She paid no mind to me as they walked by and I quickly ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Bubbles, hey Katlen," I gasped, slightly out of breath.

"Don't call me that!" Trish laughed making her turn a little red. "Well then what would you like me to call you?" I said with a smirk..

"Just call me Trish!'' She said with a small laugh. She's so beautiful... Her crazy hair is only matched by that of her soft, sing-song sort of voice. She brushed back a blond locke from her eyes while looking at me.

"Alright alright, Bubbles," I said with a wink. Katlen hit me on the arm saying, ''Leave her alone, Link!"

"l-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce..." someone sang from behind me. I turned to see the new girl with ear buds in her ears. Her voice was rather beautiful... She noticed me staring again. I waved to Trish and Katlen and hung back to walk next to her. She pulled out an ear bud and turned to me, "You've been staring at me alot today... Is there something on my face or..?"

"Hah, no. There's not wrong with your face. I just never noticed you, new girl. So what's your name?" I said with a chuckle.

"Zelda. I sit next to you in lit." she said with a dazzling smile. I think my heart just melted.

"You're staring again..." she said nervously, a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh shit, sorry..." I said with a blush creeping onto my cheeks aswell. We walked in an awkward silence until we reached the bus. I climbed up onto the bus and found a seat near the back next to my friend, Sheik.

"Sup man, I saw you checking out the new girl, you got a thing for blondes, eh?" He said after we bumped fists. He was right, I do love a good blond girl...

"Yeah, I guess she's alright...'' I lied. She was beautiful. I guess It's either Trish or her. I doubt they feel like sharing... I'll figure it out later. Too early to be trying to figure it out right now...

"Uh huh. '_ alright'_ you're horible at lying, Link." Sheik said with a smirk. He's right, I suck at lying.

"What ever man, I'm just gonna listen to some music and take a nap; lemme know when we get back to the school..." I muttered as I took out my ipod and headphones. I closed my eyes while listening to some Dirty Heads.

* * *

><p><span><em>Zelda's POV<em>

I found myself staring at him again. He is just so cute... His long blond hair fell around his shoulders while he slept, head leaned against the window of the bus. He asked me my name earlier! I wonder if he likes me... _Ohhhh_... He had a weird smell around him while we were walking to the bus. I think I smelled it in an alleyway one time downtown... No, there's no way he does any form of drug... He's just so calm! _'Ugh, calm your self Zel. He's just another classmate...' _ I thought to myself while shaking my head profusly.

"What'cha doin' there Zel?" Midna asked from beside me. She must have noticed me staring at him again...

"O-oh! N-n-nothing..." I stammered... Smooth Zel. Smooth.

Midna giggled as I sat there blushing with my head cast towards to floor of the bus. "You really are bad at lying there Zelda. So what or _who_ were you staring at?" she said with a smirk.

"N-n-n-nothing! I-I swear!" I stammered again. I really should learn english some day. It'd be nice to know how to speak without stuttering like an idiot.

Midna burst out laughing, leaving me sitting there looking at her confused. "What..?" I muttered with confusion, a blush creeping across my face.

"You're too cute, Zellie," Midna said with a large smile.

"Woah now! Down girl!" Saria said from the seat infront of us. She was sitting on her knees backwards in the seat, her head popping over the top of her seat. Midna just stuck her tongue out at her. I laughed in return, holding my hand over my mouth in an attempt to stiffle the laugh.

"So, I'm not the only one that noticed Zel here staring at Link most of the day, eh?" Saria said with a smirk. Of course she had to say this while I was staring at _him _again... Damn you Saria!

"Nope, I'm pretty sure Bird-boy was oblivious to her up until the end, though," Midna said with a chuckle.

I crossed my arms and put my headphones in my ears. I hit the small button on the top of my ipod and clicked the song titled, '_Starstrukk''. _This is one of my favorite songs ever... I closed my eyes and sunk into my seat, losing myself in the music and I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh Zelda... ZELDA!"<p>

I woke with my friend shaking me from my slumber. I looked around to see the bus empty except me and Midna.

"... How long was I out for?' I yawned groggily, rubbing my eyes. I pulled my phone out and looked at the time... Shit. It's almost 12:30.

"Almost an hour. I'm suprised you slept for so long," Midna said with a laugh.

"Where's Link? I want Liiiiink" I said before I realized what I was saying. Midna just laughed and laughed. I blushed a color somewhere between mars and blood red. I fanned my face trying to make the head die back down.

"You're too cute, Zelda. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your crush," She said with a wink. "C'mon, let's get to class," She said, standing up.

"But I wanna sleeeeep," I whinned with a pout. This is fun.

Midna just sighed and grabbed my arm forcing me to my feet. "C'mon now little one, let's get to class," she said with a laugh.

"Fiiiine mom I'm gooinng!'' I exclaimed a bright smile on my face.

* * *

><p><span><em>Link's POV<em>

She was late to class. probably fell asleep on the bus and didn't bother to wake up for class. Lazy bum. While she may be cute, she really doesn't care about being on time it seems .She walked in with Firefly in tow. I pulled ot my iPhone 4s and pulled up my text messages. I sent a text to Sheik, who was in algebra right now,

To: Sheik

From:Link

New girl finally decided to come to class an hour late. haha

I pressed the green 'send' next to the message bar and turned off the device, easing it back into my pocket without the teacher noticing. I brushed back a few strands of hair behind my right ear, leaving my hair over my left ear. I left it that way to cover the ear bud that was in my left ear. I always did this so I could drown out all the other students that were whooping and hollering. I looked back down at the peice of papper sitting on my desk. I stared at the questions without knowing the answers. Luckily they were multiple choice.

The first question read: 1. Which animal had more training? (You should have read the plaque at each exhibit)

A. Hawk

B. Koala

C. Bear

D. Lion

I quickly circled the first one; A. Hawk. Hawks mut be highly trained to be as calm as that one was. I kept doing qestions like this until i eventually just fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Finally the dismissal bell rang and we were free to go do what ever until we either left in our cars, or were picked up by our parents. I was one of the few lucky ones to have a presentable ride. And it surely was. I had a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro that was a semi-gloss black with pearl white tribal patterns on the hood and sides. It had the original engine in as apposed to some people who took out the original 327 small block V8 out and jammed some big-ass retard engine into them and then throw massive racing slicks on the back and you can't get the thing out of 3rd gear without doing 100 MPH. Sorry, rambling on about idiots that take cars and ruin them. Anyways I started my car, whiched grabbed the attention of everyone in the parking lot seeing as it didn't have a muffler, and pulled out of the parking lot of my school. I went down the front of the school reving the engine really high as I passed Sheik and his little group of friends.<p>

He jumped in astonishment and then raised his hand with the middle finger raised, his face was twisted into a scowl. I just laughed.

I saw the new girl standing by herself on the side walk. I was feeling nice so I stopped and got out.

"Hey, need a ride?" I said motioning towards my car as I walked towards her. She looked at me with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"U-u-uh, y-yes please..." She stuttered, obviously nervous. I grabbed her hand and her face instantly went red as a tomato.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I opened the passenger door and motioned for her to get in. Behind me I heard Sheik yell, "Go Link! Go for it!'' He then wolf whistled and clapped before he started laughing uncontrolably. I just shook my head as the new girl sat down in the car quietly, face getting redder by the second.

"Listen to this," I said with a rather large smile on my face. I switched the gear shifter to neutral and started the car and reved it up a few times.

"Wow Link, your car is really cool!" she said, admiring the black and lime green interior; a wild smile on her face.

"Thanks, this thing a pain in the ass to fix up," I said as I put the car into first gear and pulled away from the sidewalk.

"So," I began as we pulled up to the exit of the school, "Where to?'' I said, motioning to the left and right.

"Right. Keep going that way until you see a small church then take a left-" she said, but I cut her off "Woah woah woah, just lemme know as we go," I laughed.

"Alright, sounds good to me,'' she said, flashing her dazzling smile again.

I pulled out and took a right shifting into second gear as I watched the spedometer rise from from the 1 to the 5 and then shifted into third gear. I looked at Zelda and she had rolled down the window, and had taken her hair down from her ponytail. She was letting her beautiful golden hair fly out the window.

We were going down a pretty long and straight road.

"How fast do you think my car can go?" I asked with a smirk. She looked over at me, thought for a moment, and then said, "120 Miles per hour.''

"Have you ever been that fast in a car before?'' I asked, an idea creeping itself into my mind.

"No..." she said with a slight look of worry on her face. I kicked the gear shifter in fourth gear and punched the throttle watching the spedometer rise. All I could hear was her laughing and the engine. I shifted into the final gear. I looked at the spedometer as I almost had the petal to the floor, it read 150 Mph. I turned to look at her.

"150 Miles per hour!'' I yelled to her. She looked at me with a huge smile on her beautiful face. I couldn't help but smile back.

She yelled back, "Holy crap this is awesome!" I started to slow down and shifted back down into third gear. I had a feeling we left her turn back in the dust. I started to see smoke rise from my engine.

"Shit shit shit shit!" I yelled as I slowly breaked and pulled off to the right. Zelda looked at me with scared eyes, "Whats wrong Link?''

"Went to fast and she's starting to overheat!" I exclaimed, worry spread across my face as I stopped the car and popped the hood. I got out and let Zelda out before she could let herself out. Even in times of emergency, gotta be a gentleman. I opened the hood and examined the engine. "Just got a little hot, phew," I said in relief, wiping my brow. She looked at me from beside the car, a look of guilt on her face, "I'm sorry for making you overheat your car... You said you worked really hard on it..." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"No no no. Dry your eyes new girl, it's not your fault. I'm the one that wanted to. This is the first time I've gotten it over 90." I said with a laugh, walking over to her, putting my hand on her shoulder as I looked into her beautiful sky-blue eyes.

"R-really? Oh..." she said as she wiped her eyes with the sleve of her pink jacket. Suddenly she pulled me closer to her and wrapped her arms around my back. I gasped in surprise which made her flinch a little bit. I returned the hug and we stood there for awhile. Quite a sight, really. Two teenagers hugging on the side of the road next to a Camaro with the hood open and smoking.

I slowly let go of her, looking down at her. She looked happy, and flashed her amazing smile to me. "Thank you for that," she said, smiling. "I-... Er... Yeah... For what exactly?" I said confused by her words.

"For the hug! Silly!," she said exclaimed with a laugh. I sighed and turned back around to look at my car. "Seems fine now. Shall we?" I said to Zelda, who was leaning against the passenger fender of my car. "We shall," she said with a giggle and walked to the door. I rushed over to open the door for her.

"You're awefully nice. Is there something you want or something? Where I'm from, people aren't usually this nice," she said with a suspicious look.

"Well, where are you from there new girl?'' I said with a chuckle. She thought for a moment before finally answering me, "I'm from New York."

"The big apple, eh? Well there's your reason. Welcome to the south. The small town charm we have here in South Georgia comes from our ability to help people without wanting anything in return." I told her with a smirk. So, she's from New York. Must be a big difference, Hah. I shut the door behind her after she climbed into the vehicle, then walked around and shut the hood on the car. I climbed into the car myself at this point and put the key in the ignition.

"Here goes nothing, eh?" I say with a hopeful look. She nods and crosses her fingers. I laugh and turn the key.

-**_Nyaaang nyaaang nyaaaaaang_**_-_

No dice. I look over at Zelda with a worried look. "Is it gonna start, Link?'' she said with a worried look of her own. I tried again.

-**_Nyaaaang nyaa Vroooom!-_**

"There we go! Good girl, now just get my friend here home and then I'll get us home," I say stroking the dash board above the spedometer's. That earned a giggle from Zelda, "You're so silly!' she exclaimed, still laughing.

She's just so beautiful. Her eyes are that perfect shade of blue... Her hair is golden-blonde and flows around her as if she had her own wind on her at all times... And he smile... God, don't even get me started...

"Let's get you home, city girl," I said with a smirk, earning a light punch to the arm. "Actually," she started, "Is there anyway I could stay with you for tonight?" She had a cute sort of pleading look on her face. But I live by myself because my parents died tragically a couple years ago. "Ehh, I live by myself... are you sure? I mean, it's fine by me. It gets kind'a lonely in that house by myself..." I trailed off.

"Yeah. I'm sure," she said with a bigger smile.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter one of my new story! Don't forget to review and let me know how this chapter came out. I sat in bed all day listening to music and writing this... Soooooooo yeah xD anyways i'll probably keep going by the name Yen. But eh, I dunno yet. lememh lone lol. Let me know if you like it, have something you think I could change to make it better, or just generally let me know what you think!<strong>

***EDIT!* So, I went back through and revised this whole thing and noticed I had a plot conflict with the Hylian backstory and Zelda being from New York... I just took out most of the first paragraph and removed any Hylian references... Soo, this will only use Zelda characters, and maybe a couple bits from the Hylian backstory itself... but other than that it'll be a straight-forward high school story.**


	2. The Nightmare

**Haaaaay, I'm back :D So, I'll be trying to update on the weekends. like two per weekend until the end of the story I put a song in here, it's kind'a long but I had to sorry :c if you guys think I should remove it... lemme know I will in the next update :D**

.

**.**

**. **

**n stuff klets go**

* * *

><p>Ladies and Gentlemen<p>

I present chapter two:

"The Nightmare"

* * *

><p><em><span>Link's POV<span>_

I pulled into the drive way of my small house and turned the engine off. I stepped out into the bitter cold as night was soon to fall. I stepped around the car and let a now shivering Zelda out of the vehicle. My car doesnt have the best heater in the world, but it does work at least, well to an extent. I fumbled around in my pockets for the key and inserted it into the lock. I opened the door and motioned for Zelda to come in.

"Welcome to Case Del Link..." I said with a smile. I set down the keys to my car on the side table as you walk through the door. Zelda set her purse down there as well.

"Looks good, Link!" She said with a smile. That dazzling smile...

* * *

><p><span><em>Zelda's POV<em>

I looked around the room I was in and noticed something... There's that smell again... "Link, what's that smell..?" I asked, my smile fading.

He sighed and then laughed lightly, "It's not any drugs, new girl-" I cut him off at this point.

"Please stop calling me that. Just call me Zelda for God's sake." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Alright, alright sorry _Zelda_," he said putting emphasis on my name. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Anyways. The smell?" I said, rather incriminatively.

"I never noticed it until now, now that you mentioned it..." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

I shrugged and went and plopped down on the couch. I grabbed the remote to the TV. "Wonder if there's anything good on TV..." I muttered to no one in particular.

"You seem to be getting comfortable," he said with a laugh. I had laid out on the couch with my legs hanging over the side facing towards to TV. I blushed and quickly sat up staring down at my lap. "Didn't say I care," he laughed again. I felt my cheeks turn almost tomato red.

He walked over and sat down next to me, taking the remote. "Hey!" I said, lightly punching him on the arm. "My house, I choose what we watch," he said with a smirk.

I pouted and tried my hardest to look cute. He instantly stopped. He stared for a second before turning cherry red and passing the remote back. "F-fine, you can choose..." he stammered. I just laughed and laughed, I think I laughed a little bit more after that too.

"I just thought of something..." he trailed off. I looked over at him with a confused look, "What?"

"Th-there's only one bed..." he trailed off again, turning red again. I could feel the heat rising in my face as well. "I-. Uhm... Uh.. Could sleep on the couch..?" I stammered. Smooth Zelda. Smooth.

"H-hah, no I'll take the couch. You can take the bed," he said, slightly shrugging.

"O-ok..." I said, my face slowly cooling down.

"I uh... I'll go grab a spare blanket. Be right back..." he said as he walked into a room to the left. I just sat there, staring at the TV. Contemplating whether or not I should have asked to stay with him. I flipped the TV over to MTV. They had just started playing a music video...

**_"Show me how to lie_**  
><strong><em>You're getting better all the time<em>**  
><strong><em>And turning all against the one<em>**  
><strong><em>Is an art that's hard to teach<em>**  
><strong><em>Another clever word<em>**  
><strong><em>Sets off an unsuspecting herd<em>**  
><strong><em>And as you step back into line<em>**  
><strong><em>A mob jumps to their feet<em>**

**_Now DANCE! FUCKER! DANCE!_**  
><strong><em>Man, he never had a chance<em>**  
><strong><em>And no one even knew<em>**  
><strong><em>It was really only you<em>**

**_And now you steal away_**  
><strong><em>Take him out today<em>**  
><strong><em>Nice work you did<em>**  
><strong><em>You're gonna go far, kid<em>**

**_With a thousand lies_**  
><strong><em>And a good disguise<em>**  
><strong><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>When you walk away<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing more to say<em>**  
><strong><em>See the lightning in your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>See 'em running for their lives<em>**

**_Slowly out of line_**  
><strong><em>And drifting closer in your sights<em>**  
><strong><em>So play it out I'm wide awake<em>**  
><strong><em>It's a scene about me<em>**  
><strong><em>There's something in your way<em>**  
><strong><em>And now someone is gonna pay<em>**  
><strong><em>And if you can't get what you want<em>**  
><strong><em>Well it's all because of me<em>**

**_Now DANCE! FUCKER! DANCE!_**  
><strong><em>Man, I never had a chance<em>**  
><strong><em>And no one even knew<em>**  
><strong><em>It was really only you<em>**

**_And now you'll lead the way_**  
><strong><em>Show the light of<em> _day_**  
><strong><em>Nice<em>_ work you did_**  
><strong><em>You're gonna go far, kid<em>**  
><strong><em>Trust, deceived!<em>**

**_With a thousand lies_**  
><strong><em>And a good disguise<em>**  
><strong><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>When you walk away<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing more to say<em>**  
><strong><em>See the lightning in your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>See 'em running for their lives<em>**

**_Now dance, fucker, dance_**  
><strong><em>He never had a chance<em>**  
><strong><em>And no one even knew<em>**  
><strong><em>It was really only you<em>**

**_So DANCE! FUCKER! DANCE!_**  
><strong><em>I never had a chance<em>**  
><strong><em>It was really only you<em>**

**_With a thousand lies_**  
><strong><em>And a good disguise<em>**  
><strong><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>When you walk away<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing more to say<em>**  
><strong><em>See the lightning in your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>See 'em running for their lives<em>**  
><strong><em>Clever alibis<em>**

**_Lord of the flies_**

**_Hit 'em right between the eyes_**  
><strong><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>When you walk away<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing more to say<em>**  
><strong><em>See the lightning in your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>See 'em running for their lives"<em>**

I found myself dancing in the middle of the room to the song as Link walked back in. As soon as I noticed him, I froze in place and turned cherry red, "O-oh! I d-d-didn't notice you walk b-back in..." I stammered. Smooth Zelda. Smooth.

"Haha! I don't care. I actually kind of enjoyed it..." he said with a perverted smirk. "Link!" I yelled turning even redder... Is that possible? He just reared his head back and laughed like a mad man, almost crashing to the ground. I turned away from him and pouted before going and sitting back down.

"C'mon now Zelda! I was just playing," he said, wipping a tear from his eye. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed the small button at the bottom of the screen to turn it on. I had a new text from Midna: _'I saw Link pick you up at school, something you wanna tell me? ;)' _ I turned bright red after reading the message. I quickly typed in the little text bar:_'No! I swear there's nothing going on here! He just offered to give me a ride home. I asked if I could spend the night with him instead of him taking me home... '_ I debated whether or not I should tell her... But decided it'd probably be a good idea, seeing as she's blow my phone to peaces if I didn't answer her.I pressed the geen 'send' next to the bar. I had shed my jacket at some point in the last 5 minutes.

"You ok?" I heard Link say from beside me. He was sat down with a pillow and blanket resting in his lap. "O-oh! Yeah, sorry. Midna just texted me..." I trailed off. _'Should I tell him..?'_ I thought to myself. _'Nah, I won't. He might say something about it and it might ruin my chances...'_

"And..?" he questioned expectantly.

"Nothing, just girl talk. You obviously wouldn't get it," I said, flicking my wrist and winking at the same time. He just sighed and turned his attention back to the TV. Another song started playing... and I instantly recognised it...

"Oh my God it's Starstrukk!" I yelled with a grin on my face. I jumped up and turned the volume up on the TV. Link laughed and stood up. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me back to the couch. I blushed cherry red and flinched at the sudden contact. He laughed and turned the TV back down.

"T'is a good song, but you had it up too loud," he said with a smirk. "I have neighbors, ya' know," He still had one of his arms around me. Upon noticing this, his eyes widdened and he pulled his hand back to his side. I flinched and said, "N-no, I d-don't mind..."

He eyed me for a second with a hit of red creeping back up to his cheeks. He returned his arm back around my shoulder. I shuddered at his warmth and slowly felt my eyes getting heavier... I closed my eyes for a moment and found myself nodding off...

* * *

><p><em><span>Link's POV<span>_

I sat there with my arm around her for about an hour before finally looking back at her. She was sound asleep. Her chest rose and fell at a steady rate and her face was stuck in a very cute sort of pout... I found myself staring at her again.

"She's just so beautiful..." I said, crooking my index ringer into a hook and stroking her cheek with the back of it. She moved slightly and I could have swore I jumped twenty feet in the air. "What was that about 'beautiful'?" She said, eyeing me with a slight blush. She yawned and sat up straight while stretching.

"I was just watching something on TV, sorry for waking you," I said without a second thought. Good job, Link! You learned how to speak without stuttering a thousand times!

"So, you just called someone on TV beautiful..?" she said with a diapointed look spreading across her face. I frowned, "Is that alright..?"

"O-oh! Y-yeah, it's f-fine..." she said, turning her face towards the floor. I stood up and walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her attention towards me. I looked into her eyes and said, "You're terrible at lying," I laughed a little and then added, "Really, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "Nothing, Link." I didn't buy it. "C'mon, you can tell me. What's wrong?" I asked while looking into her stunning sky blue eyes. A single tear drifted down her cheek.

"You've been so nice to me today... And... And I don't deserve it... I... I just want to know why. Why are you being so nice to me?!" she yelled, her eyes welling with tears. "What do you want from me?! You've been way to nice to not want anything in return! What, do you want me from me?!" she was screaming at me. I don't know what to say. I just stood there taking the verbal abuse.

I put my finger over her mouth to stop her from yelling and I pulled her into a tight embrace. "Shhhh, It's alright," I said while stroking her back. She just stood there, she was tense with tears threatening to spill once again. We stood there in a silent embrace for a while.

"Why are you so nice to me..." she choked out finally.

"Because I want to be your friend," I said with a smile. I pulled her back over to the couch and sat her down. I wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumb. She just sat there. The entire time the TV had been playing. I turned to see what was on the TV to find it on MTV. They had just started playing a song that I knew. I bolted for my room and came back with my guitar. It was a beautiful Gibson lemon sunburst acoustic guitar.

I sat down next to her and started to play the song 'stand tall' by The Dirty Heads. She instantly perked up and looked at me for a moment before laying a hand on the neck of the guitar, stopping me from playing. I looked at her nervously.

"Why'd you do that..?" I asked. "Start over. I'll sing it if you'll play it," she said with a smile. I gave her a thumbs up. I placed my left hand on the fret board and formed a chord. I began playing and she started singing... Her voice is just so beautiful...

_'Stand tall, it gets a little better. I see the wall that we can break down together... Stand tall, it gets a little better now. Yes we can break it, yeah we can break it ... Stand tall, it gets a little better...' _ Her voice trailed off.

I turned to look at her, still playing. She turned to look at me with a frown and a slight blush, "I forgot the words..." she said, still blushing. I laughed.

"That's alright! What Dirty Heads song DO you know? I know a bunch of them myself," I motioned towards my guitar.

"I know Burn Slow... but it doesn't have much guitar in it..." she said with a small laugh.

"Ah, that's alright! I'll pull the lyrics up on my phone, sing what you know and I'll see if you're right," I said, pulling out my phone. She laughed and said, "Alright, alright."

* * *

><p>We sat on the couch singing and playing guitar for a good two or three hours before I glanced at the time on my phone.<p>

"Ah, shit. It's almost midnight. Let's get some sleep," I said, walking into my room to put my guitar away. She followed me and flopped down onto the bed in the center of the room. She got comfortable, and looked at me for a moment before saying, "Goodnight Link, I'll see you in the morning." She flashed that dazzling smile once again.

"'Night Zelda," I said with a wave. I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I went and laid down on the couch, grabbing the pillow and blanket from beside me. I got comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span><em>Zelda's POV<em>

I had a nightmare. I dreamed about the accident.

_We were in our little 1999 Honda Cvic, speeding down the road. My father was driving. We were two blocks away from our apartment._

_"Honey slow down!" my mother cried from the passenger seat. My father was furious at all the idiots that were in New York. He was doing about 80 down through a crowded street. He went to turn a corner doing about 60 and another car came from the other way in the intersection and struck the side of our car. Our car landed on the passenger side, it was badly dented in and I couldn't see my mother from where I was_

_"Oh my god!" My father yelled in rage. He looked to his right, and saw the dented in metal where his wife once was, he screamed in anger, "WHY HER? SHE DIDN'T DO A GOD DAMNED THING! TAKE ME AND HER TOO! I should have listened... I'm so sorry Ilia..." his voice trailed off and he sobbed for a moment._

_"Daddy, you're scaring me!" my 7 year-old self yelled from the back seat. I watched my father turn around. I'll never forget that sight, his face covered in blood, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's OK Zellie... You'll see mommy soon... I'm so sorry..." My father pulled out his .44 Magnum from the glove compartment and pointed it at me. _

_"When you get to heaven, tell mommy I said sorry..." he said "Daddy!" I screamed. He screwed his eyes shut and cocked the hammer back on the revolver before pulling the trigger. My vision flashed pure red, but I could see my father putting the gun to his head. "GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and then pulled the trigger._

_He hadn't shot me fatally. He shot me in the lower abdomen, but it was enough to put me into a coma for about 2 weeks... My mother wasn't so lucky..._

I woke up face down on the ground. I was sweating profusely. Tears were flowing from my eyes faster then I could dry them. I reached down to my stomach, feeling for the bullet wound. When I didn't feel it, I sighed and stood up to see Link looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Zelda? Zelda, what's wrong?" he said, dashing towards me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I burried my face into his chest.

"Oh Link, I dreamed about the accident again!" I yelled into his chest. He flinched at the word 'accident'.

"W-what accident?" he said, making me sit down on the bed. I told him about the accident. He sat there and listened intently to every word, and attempted to dry every tear that rolled from my eyes with a nearby towel.

"I know how you feel. My parent's died in car accident as well," he said, a solemn look on his face. "But, it wasn't nearly as traumatic as yours..." his voice trailed off. He wrapped his arms back around me and laid back onto the bed. I laid my head on his bare chest and I slowly calmed down.

But then I realized the postion we were in.

I sat straight up on the side of the bed. My face was the brightest red that's ever been seen by man-kind. "S-sorry Link! Y-you should go back to sleep... I-I'll be f-fine..." my voice trailed off.

"Nonsence! You got me wide awake, come lay back down. When you fall asleep I'll go do summin' else until I fall back asleep," he whispered. I rather reluctantly went and laid back down on the bed... but on the other side of said bed.

He scooted closer to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Why do you want to... _hold _me..?" I asked with that brightest-red-that's-ever-been-seen-by-man-kind blush still on my face.

"It's a proven fact that if you sleep with someone else in the bed, you'll have a lesser chance of having a bad dream," he said with a small laugh, a slight red could be seen on his face in the darkness. I simply nodded to him and turned back over and got comfortable once again. He wrapped his arms around me. I shuddered at his touch once again and went back to sleep. I slept without a nightmare this time.

I swear I could hear him say "I love you" as I drifted off into my sleep...

Or maybe it was my _father._

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter two! Oddly enough I had a little bit more fun writing this one than the last one... Man I'm twisted XD Seeing as I made Zelda cry a good bit this chapter-<strong>

**Zelda: Screw you Scrub!**

**I'm sorry D: don't shoot meh!**

**I made Link love on Zelda without actually liking her yet soo-**

**Link: Screw you Scrub!**

**I'm sorry D: don't shoot meh!**

**Link: *chases scrub with a shotgun***

**AHHHHHHHH!**

**Anyways, all jokes aside. Review and lemme know if you like the story so far! Next chapter will go up (hopefully) on saturday unless I get antsy and let it go up sooner xD**

***EDIT* I removed the Hylian backstory from this chapter too... And I made the nightmare a little more detailed, seeing as it was pretty bland, and I'm sure you guys noticed that too xD I've got 1k words on my next chapter and I hope to have it up on time this week! (As of January 18)**


	3. Zelda is litterally Hell On Wheels

**So guys, I'm so sorry about how late I am... No chapter in a week... _Aaaand_ I'm going to have to limit these updates to one per weekend... **

**Zelda: YOU MUST WRITE!**

**I'm sowwy I twi weal hawd and I cayunt**

**Link: I still got that 12 Gauge Zel, if you wanna use it real quick...**

**LINK HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! D:**

**Link: Sorry man, you ticked Zelda off... God help you...**

**Zelda: I'M GUNNA GIT'CHA SCRUB! **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Thanks to my _AMAZING_ beta reader, SausageLink43, this chapter doesn't suck! :D**

**Aaaaanyways, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and Gentlemen<strong>

**I present Chapter three:**

_Zelda is Quite Litterally, Hell. On. Wheels._

* * *

><p><em><span>Link's POV<span>_

I woke up with Zelda in my arms... I shivered and stood up, careful not to wake her. She looked so peaceful. I walked into the living room then into the kitchen. I grabbed two pans from the cabinets and set them on the stove top. I went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, a stick of butter, and a pack of bacon. I went over the corner of the counter and pulled out a pair of kitchen shears from the holder sitting on the corner. As I was cutting the pack of bacon in half and begining to lay the peices in the pan, I heard the door open behind me and I turned to see Zelda standing in the door. She was wearing her pink frilly nightgown still. I bushed slightly before talking.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," I said with a smile, then turned back around and continued laying the strips of bacon into the pan.

"Hey, you were right," she said with a warm smile, while rubbing her eyes. I looked at her with a confused look.

"Last night. You said 'Sleeping with someone else in the bed is proven to stop bad dreams.' You were right," she said, walking over to me, grabbing the spatula from my hand.

"Go sit; I got this," she said with a wink. I raised my hands to about eye level and walked away. But, I had a thought as I walked away. I turned and looked at her.

"You said your parents died in that..." My voice trailed off. I haven't been able to say that word ever since my own parents died in one. I started thinking about the accident and my eyes threatened to tear up.

Instantly her smile dropped into a frown. "Yes, what about it?" she muttered, flipping a few pieces of bacon.

"Well... Where do you live? Seeing as your parents aren't with us anymore..."

She stopped for a moment. "Like you. I live by myself," she said solemnly. '_So that's why she wanted to stay with me..._' I thought to myself.

"I... Er..." I stumbled over the words jumbling up in my mind. She looked at me with a confused look.

"English, Link? Are you capable of speaking it?" she said with a light laugh, brushing back a few stray hairs from her face. I heard her phone ring from the other room. She looked up from the pan and ran into the other room after giving me the spatula.

I could hear her talking on the phone. I walked over to the door, spatula still in my head, and put my eye up to the cracked door.

"Hey Midna, good morning! ... H-how did you know I was at Link's?! ... W-what?! No! N-nothing happened! I-I swear to god!" She was blushing madly and stumbling over her words; it was pretty cute. "I, er, Link! Stop looking at me through the door! D-don't let the bacon burn!" she yelled the last part. I stiffened up and walked back into the kitchen to check the bacon. They're really close to being done so I went to the cabinet to grab a bowl and put a few paper towels in the bottom of it to collect the grease. Upon realizing I didn't need the second pan, I put it back into the cabinet. Zelda walked back in as I was putting the pan away.

"Why are you putting the other pan away? Are you just going to cook bacon or something?" She asked in confusion. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, haven't you ever cooked eggs in bacon grease?" I asked her, seeing as she's from the north.

She shook her head. "Sounds disgusting," she said with a light laught.

"Whaaat?!" I half yelled in surprise. "You've never had eggs cooked in bacon grease?!" I, once again, half yelled. She shook her head, "Nope."

"Well, I guess northerners don't really use grease in their cooking," I said as I pulled the last peice of bacon out of the pan. I grabbed two eggs and hit one lightly on the stove top, cracking them, letting the eggy goodness fall into the pan and did the same with the other egg. She eyed the eggs and was obviously a bit apprehensive about the whole deal. She grabbed a peice of bacon and popped it into her mouth, savouring the flavor. I grabbed one as well, doing the same.

"Oh well, I'll try it," she muttered finally. I nodded to her as the eggs finished. I grabbed a plate from a nearby cabinet and slid one of the eggs onto it. While I was grabbing another plate from the cabinet, I placed a hand full of bacon onto Zelda's plate than stabbed a fork into the middle of the egg, making it ooze out yellow deliciousness. I swear to you I was two seconds away from just eating that plate and making another for her... So, I gave that plate to Zelda... Reluctantly as it were... and made myself another plate to consolidate my growing hunger.

"Thanks, Link! You're pretty good at this whole cooking business!" She said with a wink and a smile. I've said this a million times but... That god damn smile... It just makes my heart curl up into a ball and melt itself from the inside out... Well that kind'a how it is with Patricia too... Oh, god. What's a guy to do...?

She walked into the living room and sat down to start eating. I plopped down next to her as she was setting her food down. It was almost catastrophic... But luckily Zelda saved the plate from falling. She shot me a glare and I smirked, laughed, and then began eating my food.

"H-hey Link..?" she stammered, looking over at me with a tinge of red on her face.

"'Sup?" I said between bites.

"I never asked how old you are..." I stiffened up. _'Oh god what if I'm like, waaay older than her?'_ My brain decided to do back flips and once again, I was sitting there staring at her. She blushed and waved her hand in front of my face, making me jump in surprise. "O-oh! Was I staring again..?" I questioned with a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Y-yes..." she stammered, setting her fork down. I set my plate down on the table and laid back on the couch. I had crossed my arms. We sat there in awkward silence for about five minutes before she spoke again.

"B-back to the question..." she stammered, blushing again. I jumped at the sound of her voice. "I'm eighteen. This is my last year in high school... That is if I pass my junior classes I failed last year..." I trailed off. Her face lit up, and a smile spread across her blushing face.

"I'm seventeen, Junior, and I should graduate next school year," she said, smiling all the same.

* * *

><p><em><span>Zelda's POV<span>_

_'That's a relief, I'm not older than him! He does look rather young for his age...'_ I thought to myself in relief. I had just finished my food when Link walked over to me, "Hey, where do you live? I got some stuff to do in town and I doubt you want to go with me," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

He was wearing his black and green hoodie and a pair of faded blue jeans. He had a pair of green and black Nikes on. He also had a black hat on with a black and yellow patch on it that had an elephent with two crossed rifles behind it. Under the elephent was 'Clutch Calvary 414 Elephent Riders'

I was wearing my pink jacket with a purple rabbit on the front of it and a pair of black running pants with my black and white tennis shoes.

I thought for a moment before an idea popped into my head. While Link will definitely be apprehensive about this idea, I gotta try at least.

"Hey Link, how about I drive us there..?" I asked with a tad bit of nervousness in my voice. He thought for a moment, before turning and tossing the keys to me.

I caught them while staring at them with wide eyes. "I swear to god Zelda; if you crash my car, I will flip shit," he said with a laugh. At that moment I noticed he was nearly a head taller than me.

"I _promise_ I won't wreck your car," I said with a smirk. I grabbed my purse off the table next to the door and opened said door. Link walked ahead and opened the drivers side door, beckoning for me to get in.

I got into the car and slid the seat forward to suit my height. I slid the key into the ignition and started the engine. As I was putting the gear shifter into reverse, Link was getting into the passenger side. As he sat down, I had a rather compelling thought and decided to voice it.

"Why are you trusting me so much? You just met me yesterday and so far you've let me sleep in your house, and now you're letting me drive your 1969 Camaro. All without a second thought. Now tell me," I had put the gear shifter into neutral and crossed my arms across my chest.

He was stunned. He had thought for a moment, staring at his lap. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I stared at him for a moment before sighing and looking at the dashboard. He had two pictures scotch taped to it. One was of him and another girl, and the other was of him and presumably his parents.

He finally spoke, making me jump, "I just want a friend. A _real_ friend. Everyone else just likes me for my car and my looks..." he said solemnly. He noticed me staring at the picture with him and the girl in it. "That picture of me and that girl on the dash? My Ex-Girlfriend. Her name was Karane Stone. She had to move to another school and I couldn't keep a relationship like that... So I had to break up with her. She's hated me ever since," he added, a tear slidding down his cheek.

I sat there with my mouth agape. My arms had fallen to my side at some point. _'Does this mean he wants me to... R-replace her?! ' _I thought to myself.

"L-Link... If you w-want me to... R-replace... K-Karane..." I stuttered out. He winched at my usage of her name.

"I fucked up, OK? And no, I don't want you to replace her... I... I just need a friend right now," He muttered, turning his face towards me. My face heated up and I tried to speak but no words came out.

"L-let's... Let's j-just go..." I mumbled finally, putting the gear shifter into reverse.

He nodded and turned his face towards the front windshield. He grabbed a cord that was hanging loose from the stereo and plugged it into his phone.

"What would you like to listen to?" he said, a small smile on his face.

I thought for a moment before shifting the gear shifter into first gear and easing off the brake. "Play some of '_The Offspring'"_ I said.

He chuckled slightly and tapped away on his phone for a second. Then, he hit a small button on the stereo with white letters on it reading "AUX/DISC". He then poked his phone again before the song _"Self-Esteem"_ started playing.

My face lit up. One of my favorite songs by The Offspring, Self-Esteem, was playing _and_ I'm driving a pretty kick-ass car next to a pretty cute guy. As of right now, I could die happy.

* * *

><p>We drove the rest of the way in silence. I got his number and saved it into my phone.<p>

"Hey! I hope you remember how to get here, I might call you up to hang out again some time..." I yelled from the porch of my house. He gave a thumbs up through the window of his car before slowly backing out onto the street. My phone buzed in my hand. I looked at it for a second and saw it was from Link. It read: _"Watch this ;)"_

I turned to look at where he was parked in the road. He had a wild grin on his face as I saw he had his brakes locked down. Instantly a smile spread across my face. He floored it and a huge plume of soft white smoke flooded the small street. He let off the brake and he shot down the small street, nearly hitting my beat up 1996 Jeep Cherokee. I scowled at his reckless behavior before turning and walking into my house.

But as I walked in, a thought popped into my and I didn't think about it at first, but I haven't changed the oil in my Jeep for almost a year-and-a-half. I turned around, after dropping my purse on the side table, and went straight out to my Jeep.

I clammered into the driver seat and started the engine. Sure enough; **_'Kla-chunk! Klunk-klunk-klunk'_** I turned the engine off immdiately and called Link.

"Hey Link?" I said through the phone.

_'Miss me already?'_

"No! I just need some help. My Jeep is making a weird noise and I don't like it."

He sighed through the speaker. I heard the engine rev through the phone as I heard the call drop.

I heard his car coming back and I smiled upon seeing the unmistakable semi-gloss black Camaro. He turned said Camaro around and faced the front of it towards to front of my Jeep.

"No silly, I don't need a jump," I laughed at him. He sighed and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Well, what's wrong then?" He inquired, cocking his head to the left slightly. A smirk was plastered on his face

"Listen," I said, walking back over to the driver's side door. I turned the engine on again, and instantly his smirk dropped into a look of worry.

"Zelda! Engine! Off! NOW!" He yelled, running over and slapping the hood of my vehicle. I did as told and pulled the small handle just below the stearing wheel, popping the hood.

He pulled the hood up and put the thin support rod into it's slot so the hood would stay up.

He was inspecting the engine and mumbling under his breath, "In-line six... 4.0... Dented in passenger side headlight..."

"I'll be honnest, the oil hasn't been changed in absolute ages..." I muttered. His head snapped up to me with a scowl on his face.

"Define _'ages'._"

"A year-and-a-half..." I muttered once again, shame spreading across my face.

"You should know better Zelda!" he scolded me. I winced at him raising his voice. He sighed and walked back over to his car.

"C'mon. The stuff in town can wait. Let's get that Jeep of yours over to my place," he said, slidding into the drivers seat of his Camaro.

I closed the hood of my Jeep and got into the drivers side. As I started it, Link started his car as well; drowning out my pathetic little six-cylinder engine. But one thing could be heard above both engines: **_'Kla-chunk! Klunk-klunk-klunk!' _**

Link scowls at me and mouths "Follow me" before putting his car into gear and driving off. I reached down to my right and grabbed the gear shifter handle. Pressing in the button on the left of the handle, I slide the shifter back until the red tick mark was on the pale white "D". The vehicle lurched forward slightly, signifying it had gone into gear. I let off the brake and followed Link's car.

* * *

><p>As I followed Link's car, he turned onto a small dirt road with a fadded green sign reading "EGGBUTTER RD". It had rained recently, so I took this opertunity to mess with Link a little bit...

I pressed the throttle down a little bit to get next to him, motioning him to stop for a moment. When he did, I put the gear shifter into neutral and grabbed the stiff handle to the left of the gear shifter and pulled it back until it read "4 HI". Link seemed to notice the low 'growl' the engine let out, seeing as his face formed a smirk. He reved his engine and mud was slung all behind his car. I did the same and the same thing happened, but with a higher quantity of mud.

And there we were; racing down a little dirt road in the mud. A beat up 1996 Jeep Cherokee and a 1969 Chevrolete Camaro. Must have been quite a sight, seeing as my four-wheel drive beast was winning. Link's Camaro was spinning in the mud more than moving with any real speed above 20 miles-per-hour. My Jeep was easily soldiering on through the mud at a cool 34 miles-per-hour. The knocking sound in the engine was getting worse so I stopped and took the transmission out of four-weel drive. Link pulled up next to me and noticed the knocking sound as well.

"Too much stress on the engine! Your oil is already shot to hell! You're pretty damn lucky you didn't blow up your engine doing this!" He yelled out of his car with a smirk. I stuck out my tongue and pulled my right cheek down.

"You're just mad you lost!" I yelled back. He shook his head in defeat and turned out onto the road.

I followed suit and in no time we were at his house.

I pulled into the small driveway infront of his garage and turned off the engine. Link pulled his car up behind my Jeep as I stepped out of said vehicle.

He stepped out and opened the garage door, reveiling a dirty, oily workshop. There were pools of oil strewn about the floor. I shot Link a nervous look, apprehensive about even setting foot into the garage.

He shrugged and walked in, straight over to the left wall as you walk in. The wall was lined with oil containers of all colours. Silver, green, bronze, yellow, even a blue one that I've never seen before.

"How many miles are on that hunk-a-junk?" he said with a smirk.

I scoffed at him, "Hey! That's _my _Jeep we're talking about here. And to answer you're question; I'll have to go check," I said, spinning on my heel back to the driver's side door of my vehicle.

"187,348!" yelled back to him. "Most of that is from when I drove this thing down here from New York," I added, walking back over to him. I had decided it was fine to walk into the garage.

"Yeesh, you're pretty harsh on vehicles, eh?" he chuckled, grabbing a bronze coloured container. He handed said container to me and instructed me to wait for him over by my Jeep. I did so, as he walked around to the right. _Outside_ of the garage. _'What could he possibly need from out there?'_ I thought to myself.

He walked back around carrying two pale grey ramps in his hands. _'Oh, ramps would help,' _I inwardly laughed at myself.

He dropped the ramps onto the concrete and shifted them infront of the front wheels of the vehicle.

"Drive it up onto the ramps. I'll tell you when to stop," he instructed. I nodded and walked over to get into the vehicle. With Link as my spotter, so to speak, I eased the 2-ton beast onto the ramps.

I shut the engine off and opened the door to get out, but found about a three-foot drop. Link walked over and laughed at my cowardness. I squealed as he grabbed me by the waist and put my on his right shoulder. He spun for a second, out of reach of my Jeep of course. I had a wild grin on my face as he lowered me onto my feet.

"Don't do that again!" I laughed. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Fine, what ever you say, _city girl,_" he teased with a smirk. I pouted and motioned towards the vehicle behind us, "We gonna change that rubbish oil or not?"

He laughed, "Rubbish? Don't go british on me now!' I laughed slightly and went to get on my back, facing up towards the bottom of the engine. He grabbed my ankles and threatened to drag me out. "Liiiiiink, stooooop!" I squealed.

"Get up! That can't be confortable. I got a roller in the garage made specifically for what you're trying to do," he said before turning on his heel and walking back into the garage.

I slid out from underneath the vehicle and stood up. I leaned up against my vehicle as I waited for Link to return.

He came back with blue board-looking thing wih rollers on the bottom of it. He set it down on the ground and motioned for me to lay down on it. I did so and he kicked the back of it, making me roll under the vehicle. I laughed as he slid under the vehicle next to me. He placed the oil pan under the engine block, and pulled a plug that I presume was the oil plug, seeing as a jet-black fluid was pouring out and into the awaiting container below.

He grimmaced at the color of the fluid. "Jesus, Zel. You weren't lying when you said that this oil is a year-and-a-half old."

"And is the oil that I put in with my ex-boyfriend a week before I left New York..." I added. Hiis face dropped even more, if even possible.

"Should'a changed it when you got down here," he said, tapping the bottom of the engine.

* * *

><p><span><em>Link's POV<em>

_'She really does drive like a bat out of hell!'_ I thought in terror as once again, she was driving my car.

"WOO-HOO!" She yelled as she managed to drift into the little dirt road we were racing along before.

I was driving her Jeep and I nearly floored it, passing her by. I heard that engine rev up stupid high and all I saw was a streak of black to my right and she was gone. I smiled and put the rest of the pedal down to the floor. The Jeep's engine was redlining at 8,000 RPM and I was going about 100 Miles-per-hour. She was way ahead probably not even in fifth gear yet. I let off the gas a little, so I wouldn't damage the engine. Believe me, there's nothing more terrifying than going 100 miles-per-hour in a beat up 1996 Jeep Cherokee.

The rear end of the Jeep slid out in the mud, causing the vehicle to turn sideways. That heavy son-of-a-bitch started rolling. All I could see was broken glass, red, and black.

But the only thing on my mind was: If I don't die in this crash, Zelda will kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... Link's in a tad bit of trouble...<strong>

**Link: -Pulls out an M1911-**

**I'M SORRY LINK!**

**Zelda: -Still has the shotgun aimed at scrub-**

**WHY DO I HAVE GUNS POINTED AT ME DDDDDD:**

**All jokes aside, this one took about a week to write. Due to the lack of _time_. Time plays a huge role in my writing...**

**Do what you want, just make sure it's legal... If it's not... It'll be our little secret ;3**


	4. The Aftermath

**Sooo, I guess some of you are mad at me for leaving it at a cliffhanger like that...erm... Sorry..?**

**Link: Tell them _just_ how sorry you are.**

**I'm really, really, _really_ sorry ;-;**

**Zelda: NOW WRITE!**

**okay**

**Once again thanks to my _AMAZING_ beta reader, SausageLink43! Without him, I would have given up on my terrible writing a long time ago :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and Gentlemen,<strong>

**I** **present chapter four:**

_The Aftermath_

* * *

><p><span><em>Zelda's POV<em>

I looked in the rear-view mirror to investigate the crunching sounds that were coming from behind me. My face lost every bit of color it had.

_'Oh my god! Oh my freaking god!' _I screamed in my head, as I slung the steering wheel over to the right, making the car turn sharply into someone's drive-way.

And just in time, too. As soon as I turned in, the two-ton beast rolled past with a horrific crunching sound. I shut the engine off and scrambled out of his car. The owner was still tumbling down the road in... That idiot wrecked my Jeep! Wait, he's in it...

It rolled for about another five yards or so, and then came to a complete stop.

I stood there staring at the wreckage with my mouth open wide. It landed on the passenger side. The driver's side door flew open as Link stumbled out. I ran as fast as humanly towards him. He stumbled and nearly fell flat on his face, but I caught him just before he did.

"Are you okay?!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Did you get it on camera?" he joked. I scowled at how lightly he was taking the situation. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. Tears began to well in my eyes, causing my vision to blur.

After a frantic phone call, Link coughed rather badly behind me, making me turn my attention towards him. I ran to him and crouched down.

He coughed once more then spoke, "S-sorry about the... J-Jeep..." he laughed lightly, and then continued, "Y-you can use m-my car if you'd l-like..." he grimaced and coughed once again.

"Screw the Jeep, Link. I want to know if you are okay!" I yelled, letting the tears that had been welling in my eyes spill over.

"H-hah, I'll live... maybe..." the color faded from his face as I heard sirens approaching. As his eyes slowly shut, I felt my heart break for him.

"Link? Link! No! No no no no no no! Wake up, Link! The paramedics are here!" I yelled, shaking him.

"Ma'am, please step away from him for a moment," a man said from behind. I turned around to see an ambulance and three EMT's. Two of which were opening the back doors of the ambulance, the other one walking closer to me and Link.

I stepped away and let them hoist Link up on to a stretcher and then into the ambulance.

"Ma'am, sinceI'm assuming you're his girlfriend, would you like to ride with him?" one of the EMT's said. My face heated up at his use of _'girlfriend'._

"I... Yes, I'd like that..." I said solemnly. I don't think there's a whole lot of time to spend denying stupid things like that. Those kind of things can be ironed out later.

I clambered into the back of the ambulance as the shut the doors. Of course this was just as I remembered Link's car was still parked some fifty yards away.

"Hey!" I practicallyyelled to get the attention of the driver.

"What is it, ma'am?" he said before starting the ambulance.

"Go ahead, I have to get my... _boyfriend's_ car," I said, turning cherry red at my own usage of that word. He nodded as one of the other EMT's opened the door for me to exit.

I ran over to where the car was parked and jumped in. After starting it, I quickly shifted into reverse and then into first gear. I followed the ambulance until we arrived at the hospital. I parked the car, locked the doors, and took the key with me into the hospital.

* * *

><p>I was sitting next to his bed in the hospital. My head was buried in my hands.<p>

'_This is all my fault... I shouldn't have started driving so fast..._'

The nurse had walked in at some point. She tapped me on the shoulder, "Miss, visiting hours are over," she said in a sickly sweet tone, motioning towards the door.

I nodded and stood up, solemnly walking towards the door.

"H-hey, where d'you think you're g-going... c-city girl?" a frail voice said from behind.

I froze dead in my tracks. I spun around on my heel to see Link leaning on his elbow with a smirk on his face. Granted**,** it was a rather pained-looking smirk. The nurse just stood there dumbfounded, glancing from Link to me.

I let a smile cross over my lips and dashed towards him. "Woah woah woah! I'm fine! No need to nearly kill me... I survived the last run-in with death!" he joked before holding up his arms in defense as I nearly tackled him.

"Miss, he's still recovering! Please don't injure him further!" the nurse pleaded, but I didn't care. I was too overwhelmed by emotion to care about what anyone said... Besides Link of course.

He just laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

><p>The next day, I pulled into the school parking lot in Link's Camaro. Instantly twenty or so heads turned. Well, I guess it was quite a sight; a rather dazzling blonde driving a 1969 Camaro and listening to The Offspring. Midna had just pulled up in her little 1998 Toyota Celica. As I passed her, I pushed the pedal down about half way, nearly deafening the group of students nearby. A small cloud of soft white smoke was wafting away. I laughed as I saw Midna jump in supprise. She slammed on the brakes and nearly all the color in her face had drained. I pulled into my designated parking spot.<p>

I turned off the engine and stepped out of the car to meet face-to-face with Midna, who was looking rather serious.

'What the hell, Zelda!' was what I expected to hear, but instead...

"So, when's you're due date?" she joked with a stiffled laugh. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I locked the doors before shutting them and started to walk away.

As we were walking, a silver, obviously rusted out, El Camino rattled towards us. It stopped just a few feet away and the window rolled down to reveal a smirking man.

"Hey there**,** angel, nice ride you got there. Link's Camaro**,** I believe," he quipped. He was tanned with a blue zip-up jacket on. The jacket had an odd eye shaped design on the front. His hands were bandaged, he must be a boxer or something. He had a toothy grin on his face, as if he knew something.

"Yes, it is," I replied. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away. Midna laughed and grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Don't be rude! That's Link's best friend," she laughed. The guy in the car smirked and revved the engine a little. '_ This guy is Link's best friend? Jeez._' I thought to myself.

"S'up!" he yelled with a two fingered salute. "The name's Sheik. And you are?" he questioned.

"Zelda," I replied, walking towards the vehicle. Once I got to the window, I reached my hand out to shake his hand. He eyed it for a moment before grinning and taking it.

"Awesome! So far, I think Link's got himself a keeper!" he quiped. I groaned and dropped his hand, turning to walk away once again. Midna stifled a laugh and waved to Sheik before going and leaning against a nearby pole.

And so begun the day of embarrassment.

* * *

><p><span><em>Link's POV<em>

I opened my eyes and squinted, the fluorescent lighting of the hospital room blinding me. I sighed and sat up slowly.

I broke three of my ribs and my left arm.

This was seriously not fun.

I heard my phone go off on the side table next to my bed. I reached over and grabbed it to see not only who was texting me, but also what time it was.

It was a text from Sheik, and it was 8:36 AM.

The text read:

_Yo, the new girl showed up in your car. What's up with you?_

I sighed and replied:

_I wrecked her Jeep yesterday. Three broken ribs and my arm's crushed._

I hit the send button and played on my phone for a good two or three hours.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on the door just as my phone was about to die.<p>

"Come in!" I half-heartedly yelled.

Sheik, Zelda, and Midna all walked in.

"Hey fuckhead. From what I heard from Zelda, I reckon you're pretty damn lucky to be alive, eh?" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I smirked and raised my right arm to do our handshake.

"Well then, Bird-Boy. Guess you'll be out of commission for a bit, huh." Midna said.

"Awh, she cares about me!" I quipped, earning a playful glare from Midna.

"You should know that we all care about you!" Sheik said, punching me lightly in the right arm.

"You owe me about $800, Link," Zelda chimed in.

"Whaaat? What for?" I questioned, suprised by her statement.

"You wrecked my Jeep."

"Oh. Right."

We all laughed. "You know I'm kidding!" Zelda said, wiping a tear from her eyes

"Sometimes I wonder!" I laughed.

"Well, professor Owl-face told us to give this to you," Sheik said, shoving a packet of papers in my face. I groaned and Zelda giggled. I shot a glare at her and she smirked.

Midna laid a hand over her mouth and said, "Hol' up**,** lover-girl!"

She turned cherry-red and stood up to leave. I laughed and she turned even redder, it at all possible. Midna followed her out after apologizing in Zelda's stead.

Sheik and I laughed for a moment before he turned and held up his hand for our handshake once again before walking out.

Apparently they all came in Sheik's El Camino. I sighed and plugged my phone up. After doing so, I closed my eyes and drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>In the dream,I was in the accident.<p>

But instead of just passing out, I actually died.

I died in Zelda's arms. She cried the same and all; but, I watched her move on through life, feeling like it was all her fault.

I watched her cut herself. whispering over and over again, "I'm sorry, Link."

She closed herself off from the rest of the world. She never talked to anyone unless she had to. Her friends began to worry for her safety as well as her sanity.

Sheik was the first one to break after Zelda.

My vision faded from seeing Zelda, to seeing Sheik in his El Camino. He was speeding down a dirt road. I noticed around twelve empty alcohol cans in the floorboard; he swerved all over the road.

Then I noticed the rutts and imprints in the road.

This was the road I wrecked on; and in this dream, _died_ on.

He hit one of the impressions that the roof of the jeep left in the road, and the wheel spun in his clumsy hands. The truck swerved to the left and landed in a ditch. His head hit the steering wheel, knocking him out.

Then it switched to Midna.

She went on a little bit more normally than they did. But, when Zelda ended up using her father's 44. Magnum to kill herself... Midna was thrown into a suicidal rage. She constantly tried to hang herself, but her father always caught her.

Every time he'd whisper to her, "It's okay. You'll be fine..."

She ended up driving her car off of the road and dying in the accident. Almost the same as Sheik did, but Sheik didn't die.

Then it switched back to Sheik.

He was sitting in his room with a bottle of gin in his hands. Two or three empty liquor bottles sat next to him.

He took another sip from the bottle and grimaced.

"God damn..." he hiccuped, "... It. Whaay did youuu haf to diyee Liiiink!" he yelled in a drunken rage. He drained the remainder of the bottle and slung it on the floor**.** The bottle shattered into a million tiny peices.

His mother and father stormed in.

"Dammit, Sheik! It's been TWO MONTHS! Get over it!" his father screamed at him.

He stood up, swaying slightly. He lifted his right hand a raised his middle finger. "Fuhck youuu old mahn!" he yelled back.

His father scrunched up his face in anger. He lunged at Sheik, jabbing him in the chest.

Sheik recoiled, falling onto the floor. He coughed once... Twice... and then stood up.

"S'that all you gaht old mayun?" he laughed. Once again, his father swung at him. This time he missed and hit the wall next to Sheik.

His father yelped in pain and growled. He was obviously fed up with Sheik.

I could tell that this had happened before. Many, many times before.

His mother finally spoke. Not with her mouth, but with the shotgun she was holding.

She shot twice.

Once at Sheik.

The second at her husband.

Then she shot again.

This time at herself.

They were all dead.

All of my friends.

Dead.

Because I had died.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. I sniffled and wiped my wet eyes. That nightmare had been plaguing me since the accident. Every time I had that nightmare, I cried.<p>

Because they all geniunely cared about me. Zelda _killed_ herself because I had died. Sheik became a raging alcoholic because I had died. Midna killed herself as a result of Zelda dying.

Each time I woke up, I had to remind myself that it wasn't real. But the dream was so vivid that it almost seemed real.

I glanced over at my phone and noticed I had a new text message. I grabbed it, seeing it was from Zelda:

_I_ _hope you feel better soon! We all miss you!_

_BTW_ _I_ _looooove your car!_ ;)

I smiled.

They really did care.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! <strong>

**I hope the drama made up for that... Link's dream kind'a had to happen... I never mentioned Link having any role in the dream (Except for him, ya' know, dying) because he had no control over what happened. **

**I'm going to put this story on hold for about a month so I can get my other story(s) up and going!**

**Sorry!**

**Until then, you guys!**


End file.
